The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present technology.
Viral and bacterial infections are a major cause of illness. Many strains of viruses and bacteria are prone to developing drug resistance due to the high mutation rate in the viral and bacterial genome.
Viruses and bacteria are known to bind to compounds on the cell surface to facilitate entry into the cell. For example, influenza uses many individually weak ligand-binding interactions for a high-avidity multivalent attachment to sialic acid-bearing cells.